In extraction of fuels from a potential fuel producing site, the components used to explore a well-bore and/or extract fuels may be exposed to a broad temperature and/or pressure range. During extraction of fuels from a potential fuel producing site one or more hydrocarbon bearing zones within a wellbore often need to be isolated from other portions of the wellbore. An effective solution for zonal isolation is the use of packers. Packers are often made of elastomeric material. However, significant temperature differences may be experienced by a packer as it is lowered into a well-bore to a desired depth. The wellbore operating temperatures increase as the wellbore gets deeper. Accordingly, as the depth of wellbores increases to facilitate extraction of fuels from deeper hydrocarbon bearing zones and advanced techniques, such as Steam Assisted Gravity Drainage are used, the temperature to which packers are exposed far surpasses the temperatures at which elastomeric materials degrade. Accordingly, traditional packers made of materials that are compliant at and/or near room temperature may be unable to operate at temperatures in the deep wells.
There is a need, therefore, for a high temperature elastomeric seal element for use with a packer that does not degrade, but is sufficiently compliant to form a viable seal, in high temperatures.